


Oblivious

by FrankieQuinn13



Series: Leo-Overs [20]
Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012), Merlin (TV)
Genre: Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Infidelity, M/M, Mutual Pining, set post Bionic Showdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieQuinn13/pseuds/FrankieQuinn13
Summary: In an effort to save Arthur’s life during the last battle of Camelot, Merlin casts a spell that accidentally sends him and Arthur to the future and they really need to get back home. He can find a way to send them back, he knows he can, all he needs to do is focus. But how can he focus when his king’s painfully obvious affair with the Dooley boy keeps distracting him?





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> Usual apologies
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of its characters or Lab Rats or any of its characters

He didn’t know what else to do.

Arthur had just found out that Merlin was a wizard, just after he was attacked and mortally wounded by Mordred while the battle of Camelot continued to rage on. Merlin managed to defeat Morgana when she tried to attack them and did all that he could to get Arthur to the lake of Avalon but ultimately failed, he even called on Kilgharrah and begged him to take them to the lake but Kilgharrah told him that taking Arthur to the lake would not save him but that there was in fact another way to save Arthur. Kilgharrah told him of an ancient spell capable of healing any wound or injury regardless of how sever the injury was, the only catch was that the spell would utilize the powers of space and time in order to heal the wound and in doing so transport the caster and the recipient of the spell into a different place and time and the dragon warned that there was no counter spell and therefore no way to transport those affected by it back to their original place and time. Not to mention the fact that there was no way of possibly knowing where and when the spell would take them but Merlin didn’t care.

He was determined to save Arthur and return the king of Camelot to his throne. He can find a way to send the back to their own time should they be transported so far away that it is necessary. The main concern was making sure that Arthur survived.

So he cast the spell following Kilgharrah’s directions to the letter and Merlin watched as a bright glow enveloped them both and he saw Arthur’s wound heal itself right before his eyes. Before they both blacked out.

They woke up, found themselves in the home of an inventor named Donald Davenport thousands of years into the future and they’ve been stuck there ever since.

In all honesty things weren’t too bad.

He and Arthur managed to make up once his king managed to get past the fact that Merlin had been lying to him all that time about the fact that he was a wizard, once he came to the conclusion that Camelot may have been destroyed years before if it weren’t for his friend and his magical abilities.

The Davenports have been most helpful in helping them adjust to the new world by giving them a place to stay and what the girl had referred to as a more updated wardrobe. And Donald Davenport even gave Merlin free reign on his laboratory and offered to help in any way he could to help the wizard find a way back to their own time. Although both he and his son Chase scoffed at the idea of magic saying,

“It’s just a complex series of chemical reactions and transference of energy that manifests itself in seemingly unbelievable ways. Its science, you just call it magic because you don’t know what you’re doing.”

“Well if it’s that simple to explain then why haven’t you found a way to travel through time yet?” Merlin had countered with an arched brow only for Davenport to sputter incoherently while his face flushed red before he snapped, “I’ll have you know that I have figured it out… not right now, but in the future I totally crack time travel!”   

Yeah, it took a while to settle that argument, with Merlin reluctantly letting Chase help him since he and his siblings were able to do seemingly unbelievable things with the help of science and not magic. Chase was determined to show him that there was nothing magical about what he did. The only one that even acknowledged the possible existence of magic was Leo and even he had his doubts about how effective it was.

Still all in all, things were going fine. Except for one minor detail that had Merlin’s eye twitching in annoyance and frustrated beyond all reason.

“Brilliant.”

The dark haired man gave a sigh as he shut his eyes tight.

Merlin wishes, he wishes that this is the first time that he’s caught them together in such a position.

But it isn’t.

They were on the couch. Leo was under Arthur, with the king over him both hands braced on either side of the younger man’s head on the arm of the couch, Leo’s legs were spread out around him as the teen stared up at the older man and briefly Merlin wondered if they realized exactly how obvious this little affair of theirs was, because it was so obvious to Merlin that it was starting to drive him insane.

Two weeks ago Merlin caught them in bed together. Apparently they’d been watching a moving picture on one of Leo’s devices and fell asleep on Leo’s bed. Ignoring the fact that they could have easily watched the movie in the living room just like everyone else.

Saturday evening he found them on the kitchen floor with Arthur on his back and Leo sitting on his lap, groaning from _supposed_ pain because someone spilled some soda on the floor causing Arthur to slip, fall and drag Leo along with him. Or so they said.

Wednesday morning he found them in the garage with Davenport’s metal carriage. Leo was bent over the open hood seeming to explain to Arthur how the automobile worked which would have been fine if Arthur hadn’t for some unfathomable reason decided practically lie on Leo’s back as he looked over his shoulder, supposedly to get a look at the car.

Monday morning he found Arthur on his knees in front of Leo because he’d supposedly gotten his hair caught in the boy’s zipper when he was helping Leo reach a device on one of the higher shelves in the lab by boosting the teen on his shoulders. But of course this came three weeks after he found them in the living room with Leo on his knees in front of the older man because he’d gotten his shirt caught in the zipper of _Arthur’s_ new jeans while supposedly messing around on the couch.

And then of course there’s last night when Merlin heard a commotion coming from the bathroom along with the harsh spray of water and opened the door, the water instantly stopped and the wizard looked around to find the entire room completely drenched along with its only two occupants, Leo and Arthur both of whom were locked in a tight embrace until they looked up and found Merlin standing in the door. Apparently, Eddy felt like dishing out some torment so he trapped them in there and unleashed the state of the art whirlpool shower on them which Merlin might have believed if Arthur wasn’t shirtless that is.

Why on earth was he shirtless?! And why were they even in the bathroom together in the first place?

Honestly every time he walked in on the two of them together it was always with Arthur draped all over Leo in some manner or with Leo practically sitting in Arthur’s lap. And when it wasn’t just the two of them, when they were with the rest of the family or just sitting in the lab Arthur was always at Leo’s side, Leo was always whispering Arthur’s ear while his king barely did more than nod and smile or sometimes howl with laughter before wrapping his arm around the boy to pull him closer.  Things have only gotten worse since Donald Davenport started allowing Arthur to join the children on their missions, sometimes even sending Arthur and Leo out on their own mission since they seemed to be getting along so well.

How is it that the man couldn’t see what was happening in his own house? How is it that none of them see what’s happening right under their noses. Leo’s mother thought it was cute, how her son seemed to be spending all of his time with the king of Camelot, seeming to be completely on board with her son consorting with a man ten years his elder. Davenport’s daughter Bree was completely oblivious to the affair sometimes even going as far as to offer Arthur her spot in a mission if only so she could spend her day with her friends at that monstrosity of a merchant’s market called a mall. The eldest son Adam didn’t seem to care about the situation either way stuffing his face with food as he suggested that maybe Merlin needed to learn from Arthur’s example and relax a little. But how can he relax when the future of Camelot is in jeopardy?

They can’t stay in Mission Creek, they can’t stay in this time. What if Arthur gets attached to the boy and refuses to go back home, leaving Camelot in ruin and the entire time line in a mess. What if he agreed to leave but insisted on taking Leo back with him? What about Guinn? What if the longer they stayed in this time the more the timeline changed? Merlin couldn’t be sure that he could send them back to the exactly same time and place as when they left, Camelot could be in ruin by now. So how the bloody hell is he supposed to relax?

The only one that seemed to be listening to him was Chase, Davenport’s youngest son. He saw what Merlin saw. He saw the looks Arthur and Leo gave each other, looks that Bree insisted were completely innocent and that they were just over reacting. Chase saw the way that they behaved around each other, this complete sense of ease that they had around one another. He saw all of it and very much like Merlin, Chase didn’t like any of it one bit.

Not that Merlin doesn’t like Leo, because he does. Leo might be a little arrogant and somewhat infuriating but he really does like the boy. In a lot of ways Leo is sweet and in any other circumstance Merlin wouldn’t object to it should Arthur decide to take him as his bride despite the fact that Leo’s male. But these aren’t different circumstances.

Arthur is the king of Camelot, he has an entire kingdom to get back to not to mention a wife in Guinevere one of the most wonderful people Merlin’s ever had the fortune to meet. They have to go back, they can’t stay.

This thing, whatever it is that’s going on between Arthur and Leo needs to end, if only for the sake of Camelot.

“Ughm.” Merlin cleared his throat and stepped forward instantly catching their attention. Leo rolled over so he was on his stomach with his hands braced on the couch’s armrest while Arthur stayed exactly where he was still on all fours, right over the boy.

It’s not as bad as it looks; it’s perfectly innocent so far. It doesn’t look like Arthur is about to slowly mount the boy beneath him. No, no of course not Merlin’s just…overreacting.

“Hey, look who finally decided to leave the dungeon.” Leo said with a bright smile and for a moment Merlin almost felt bad about suspecting him of doing the things he suspected him of doing with a married man.

“Dungeon?” Merlin asked with a cocked brow and Leo’s smile grew a little more, “Oh Arthur was just telling me about the castle in Camelot. Hundreds of rooms, seven different towers, and a torture prison in the basement.”

“We don’t torture people in the basement-I mean dungeon.” Arthur interrupted, “We simply imprison them.”

“And then you torture them later right?”

“No.”

“C’mon, I’ve read the history books, mostly those that Chase forced me to read but still.”

Arthur rolled his eyes while Leo just laughed, Merlin smiled at the two only for that smile to vanish when Arthur leaned down to whisper in Leo’s ear. Leo tilted his head to the side and started to smile and that whole mounting scenario that Merlin was overreacting to earlier suddenly seemed much too real of a possibility for comfort.

Of course they aren’t doing anything but, you must understand.

From where Merlin was standing, it looked very very bad. If anyone from Camelot had walked into the particular scene that Merlin was staring at right at that moment well nothing would have happened since any affairs a king committed were mostly overlooked and thought of as nothing more than momentary lapses of judgment caused by fleeting impulses. Of course the queen didn’t really have it that lucky since infidelity on her part was usually grounds for execution. Still if someone from Camelot had walked in on the scene at that very moment, Merlin would give it a maximum of one hour before the entire kingdom was privy to the king’s sordid affair with a child almost ten years his junior.

“Hey! Merlin.”

The wizard looked up to find the two looking at him with frowns of concern.

“Are you O.K?”

 “Yes, yes I’m fine-“

“Good, can you sit down for a minute? Artie and I wanna talk to you about something.” Leo asked with a tilt of his head while Arthur just stared back at him and Merlin nodded. “Yes… Actually, I need to speak with you as well.”

Merlin walked over to sit in the red seat beside the door about a foot away from the couch, he looked up just in time to see the two on the couch right themselves only to suppress a sigh when Arthur put his right arm on the seat behind Leo’s back and Leo sat right against his side.

Merlin ran a hand over his face with a soft sigh; do they really have to be so close to one another all the time?

Arthur leaned over towards Leo suddenly before pulling back, “I forgot to say. You smell lovely today.”

“Oh, I got this new lotion cause my old one wasn’t enhancing my glow.” Leo explained making both Arthur and Merlin roll their eyes before he finished, “It’s called instant fantasy and it’s made from cocoa vanilla and strawberry extracts. So now not only do I look better, I smell great too. Smells really good with this new cologne my mom got me, here…”

Leo tilted his head to the side and Arthur leaned forward to sniff all along the boy’s neck and Merlin felt like he was about to scream.

“That does smell good.”

“I know right-“

“You said you wanted to speak to me about something!” Merlin interrupted just as Arthur pulled the boy closer to smell along his jaw and the two blinked at him seeming as if they only just remembered he was there.

“Oh of course,” Arthur leaned back in his seat but didn’t remove his arm from Leo’s shoulders and Merlin fought back hard against the twitch in his left eye. “Leo.”

Leo looked back at the older man incredulously, “What, me? Why me, he’s your best friend.”

“And Chase is your brother.”

“That doesn’t explain why I have to be the one to say it. You’re the ones that need to get back to your own time.”

“Yes but you are the one that brought it to my attention.” Arthur reasoned easily and Merlin just stared at the two in confusion, “I didn’t even notice it until you told me.”

“Well, yeah but-“

“Ughm.” Merlin loudly cleared his throat to get their attention and they turned back to face him as he spoke, “Exactly what is this about?”

“Yeah Arthur, what’s this about?” Leo folded his arms across his chest giving Arthur a pointed look and the older man sighed before giving Merlin a small smile as he spoke.

“Merlin, I’ve noticed that you’ve been enjoying our stay here in this time in lord Davenport’s home, as have I.” Arthur said making sure to look up at Leo at that last part as he continued, “Our hosts have after all been most gracious.”

“Yeah and we’ve totally loved having you guys here.” Leo interrupted with a nod, “I mean, Merlin you’re so cool and Arthur’s been awesome to hang out with.”

The wizard frowned.

“Thank you.”

Where is this going?

“And I can admit that I myself have started feeling quite attached to this time and its people.” Arthur said giving the boy beside him a fond smile before letting out a sigh, “But I-we… Leo and I, have some concerns about our return to Camelot.”

Merlin gave his own sigh when he finally got what they were trying to say and in a lot of ways he’s relieved that their bringing this up themselves. Obviously they’ve finally decided to admit the true nature of their relationship; this is the perfect opportunity for Merlin to put a stop to all of this right now.

“Actually that’s what I wanted to speak to you two about as well.”

Leo and Arthur shared a look before the king spoke, “It is?”

“Yes.” Merlin said taking a deep breath, “Arthur, you know you’re like a brother to me and… I have nothing against Leo; truly you are a lovely young man.” Merlin said gesturing to the boy that just shrugged, “However I feel that it would be best to put an end to _this_ , before someone gets hurt.”

At that Leo seemed to let out a heavy sigh as he leaned back into the couch still in Arthur’s grasp, “Thank God.”

“See, I told you that Merlin was already aware of it.” Arthur said looking down at the boy and Merlin cringed, “Knew of it? This would be somewhat difficult to miss.”

“I know right?” Leo said throwing his hands up in the air, “I mean Arthur and I have been waiting around waiting for someone to finally say something but it’s like everyone in this house is totally oblivious. Seriously I was about to say something at dinner just before mom brought out dessert but since you know Merlin, it makes it all so much easier.”

“Indeed.” Arthur said with a nod, “Even better since you agree that this… relationship needs to end as well.”

Merlin let out a sigh and a small smile, “Of course, you have no idea how much I’ve dreaded the thought of having this conversation but since we’re all agreed I think we can discuss this and put an end to it as quickly and painlessly as possible.”

“Yeah, I mean the sooner this stops the sooner you can get back to concentrating on the reversal spell right?” Leo said thoughtfully, “Now all that’s left to do is talk to Chase.”

“Yes of course.” Merlin started when the phrase fully settled in his mind, “Wait a minute Chase?”

“It kinda sucks though, Chase’s never been with anyone before, this is gonna be hard for him to take.” Leo said and Merlin’s confusion reached an all-time high.

“What-“

“He’ll just have to live with it, Merlin is needed in Camelot, their relationship could never work.”

“Well, yeah I guess.” Leo admitted, “But I still think they could’ve been good together in a medieval nerd meets modern day nerd kind of way. You know I bet that could be a movie.”

“What?”

“No I don’t think so; Chase isn’t of the same social standing as Merlin is.”

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” Leo asked folding his arms across his chest while Arthur shrugged, “Well Merlin is a key advisor in Camelot, a very well respected figure-“

“I thought you said that Merlin was your man servant in Camelot.”

“That will all change once we return.”

“And even if it didn’t. Are you trying to say that your wizard is too good for my _super genius bionic_ brother?” Leo hissed out and Arthur sighed, “Of course not, I’m just saying that it wouldn’t be appropriate.”

“Excuse me?” Merlin was flabbergasted.

“Appropriate?” Leo scoffed, “Didn’t you marry some village girl despite the fact that she wasn’t royalty?”

“That’s different-“

“Different how?”

“I-“

“Would you both just shut up for a moment?!” Merlin finally screeched out in frustration causing the two to stop their argument. Leo was standing at that point glaring hard at Arthur until Merlin just made him blink in surprise and Arthur remained seated on the couch. “What on earth are you two talking about?”

“We’re talking about the fact that Arthur doesn’t think Chase would be good enough for you.”

“Oh for heaven’s sake, that’s not what I-“

“No we’re supposed to be talking about you and Arthur.” Merlin interrupted only to get two confused frowns in return.

“What?” The king answered quite eloquently while Leo just continued to frown, “What do you mean we’re talking about Arthur and me? Arthur and I did what, exactly?”

“Arguing?” Arthur drawled out as he reached out to grab Leo’s arm and pull the teen right over his lap, Leo rolled his eyes as he settled on the couch beside him with his legs on the older man’s lap. The teen rolled his eyes, “We wouldn’t be arguing if you weren’t such a douche.”

“I still don’t understand what that word means.”

“It means-“

“This! See this?! This is what I’m talking about.” Merlin said as he got up from his seat and gestured between the two earning nothing more than two confused looks as he spoke. “I’m talking about this sordid little affair you two are parading in front of everyone.”

Arthur blinked, “Affair…”

Leo’s frown deepened, “What do you mean affair?”

Merlin let out a sigh of frustration as he started to pace in front of the two, “I mean you two spend all of your time together, you’re constantly disappearing to only God knows where all hours of the day and night, you insist on keeping physical contact with one another even when it isn’t necessary, you’re constantly whispering in each other’s ear and don’t even get me started on all the compromising positions I’ve found you two in whenever you were alone-WHY IN GOD’s NAME WEREN’T YOU WEARING A SHIRT?!”

Both Leo and Arthur stared at him like he was insane until the teen spoke, “Wait do you think that Artie and I are like… dating?”

The king frowned, “What?”

“I think he thinks you and I are involved like… _romantically_.”

Arthur’s eyes went wide as he stared at his friend and Merlin just stared at the two as he spoke, “Of course I do-“

“Merlin,” Arthur started speaking very slowly, “Merlin, I’m married. To Guinevere.”

“Yeah and I have a girlfriend. Remember Janelle, I introduced you two like three days ago.”

The two both said staring at him incredulously and Merlin stopped right in his tracks as Leo spoke, “You don’t seriously think we’re dating do you?”

“What else… that is…” Merlin’s anger was losing steam at the looks he was given until Leo spoke again. “Dude, Artie’s married. And as irresistible as I know I am; I’m no home wrecker.”

“Then what-“

“We’re just friends. Unlike some people.”

Merlin frowned, “What do you mean?”

“We were talking about you and Chase, Merlin.” Arthur said clearly before letting out a soft sigh, “Actually it’s quite amusing how you associate the behavior you just mentioned with Leo and I, when you and Chase are the ones behaving that way.”

Merlin stumbled back a few feet, “I don’t understand.”

Arthur sighed again, “You two spend all of your time together.”

“No we-“

“Whenever we don’t have a mission or we just get back in school, you and Chase spend all of your time together in the lab.” Leo said and Merlin paused, “He’s helping me find a way to get back to Camelot.”

“You’re constantly disappearing to only God knows where at all hours of the day and night.”

“I-“

They have?

“Yeah like last week, you totally vanished for three whole hours and then when you came back Chase was like ‘We went to look at some constellations at the planetarium’.”

To his own embarrassment Merlin sputtered, “That’s only because we couldn’t find you two.”

“We’ll obviously you didn’t look that hard since we were in my room since I got back from school.” Merlin’s cheeks started to flush and Arthur laughed while Leo just smirked, “Oh yeah and those _compromising positions_ you were talking about; hey Artie remember when we caught them stuck in Chase’s capsule in the lab?”

“One can only wonder what you two were doing in there in the first place.” Arthur laughed, Merlin almost gaped, “That was-“

“Oh what about that time I caught Chase under the table while Merlin sat at his desk, ‘he said he dropped a pen’.”

“He did.”

“Yeah? That doesn’t explain why you both looked so flustered when I walked in.” Arthur laughed in Leo joined him when the blonde nudged his arm, “Oh remember the training device.”

“Right the simulator!” Leo grinned, “I get that Chase was showing you how it worked but that doesn’t explain why you were shirtless Merlin.”

The two broke into a fit of laughter and Merlin knew that his face was red if the heat he could feel in his cheeks was anything to go by. Even though he remembered all of those events but they were all innocent and perfectly isolated events. Nothing happened!

Merlin folded his arms across his chest, “Nothing happened.”

Leo rolled his eyes, “Of course not, we’re just messing with you Merlin, but that doesn’t mean we haven’t noticed what you and Chase are like around one another. You like him don’t you?”

Merlin paused since the teen was looking right into his eyes when he said it and he suddenly found himself without the ability to speak. “I-“

“You’re happier when you’re around him and I think I understand why.” Arthur started as he shifted a bit without disturbing Leo’s legs. “He challenges you mentally, gives you something to work for. You see him as an intellectual equal and that’s all good and fine Merlin but you must be careful. In any other circumstance I would encourage you to pursue a relationship with him but we cannot stay here. Getting into a relationship with Chase could have disastrous effects should you fall for him. He cannot come with us and you cannot stay here. It’s best to make this clear and end things before they can start.”

Merlin suddenly just sank down and thankfully he’d stumbled back far enough that he was standing beside the couch again so he didn’t decent to the floor.

Is it true, does he really have feelings for Chase?

Leo sighed, “We weren’t going to say anything but then Artie and I walked in on you two yesterday and we realized that we couldn’t _not_ say anything, you know.”

“Yesterday?” Merlin asked with a frown.

“Remember, the explosion.” Leo clarified shifting a bit in his seat, “The prototype time machine malfunctioned when you were trying to channel magic into it. Chase was there, you weren’t paying attention to how much you were putting in.”

And then it suddenly hit him

Although it wasn’t so much an explosion as a minor malfunction even if the machine did end up going up in flames.

They decided to put the arguments on magic and science aside and try to work together. Chase built a prototype time machine and Merlin would use his magic to build up the energy to power it. Chase was standing next to him, talking about something, Merlin laughed and looked over towards the younger teen and found a dark blush burning across his cheeks that he suddenly had the distinct need to touch it. He lost focus for just a moment and the machine ended up exploding.

“Oh my God…” Merlin said with wide eyes and Arthur raked a hand through his hair, “You understand now don’t you? You’re affection for Chase; it might be hindering you from finding a way home.”

“But I…”

“I’m pretty sure this won’t make you feel any better but, I can tell Chase likes you too, that’s why this needs to stop. I can’t let my brother get hurt, when I know that this won’t work out.”

Merlin couldn’t help but frown and the words left his mouth before he could even process them, “How do you know that?”

Leo blinked, “What?”

“How do you know it wouldn’t work out?”

Arthur and Leo shared a look before the king spoke, “Merlin we can’t stay here, Camelot needs us.”

“Arthur we’ve been here for months and the world hasn’t fallen apart yet.”

“That could mean that you’re supposed to go back.” Leo shrugged and Merlin countered, “It could mean that we aren’t. Your future self, went back in time to change things did he not?”

“Yeah, but-“

“But he had no memories of the things that changed and how he changed them.”

Leo sighed, “Big D said that it’s possible that this all works on multiverse theory. That future me changed the past to this future but not his own.”

“Wouldn’t it stand to reason that there would be two alternate fates to ours as well should we choose to stay. One where we go back and one where we don’t?”

“Well yeah, but that would still leave a reality where you two disappear and Camelot is left to fend on its own.” Leo reasoned, “Can you really live with that on your conscience if you don’t go back?”

Merlin paused at that and Arthur sighed in frustration, “Merlin you can’t possibly be considering staying here.”

The wizard got up and started pacing all over again, “Why not?”

“Why would you want to? It’s only been a few months, you couldn’t possibly be this attached to the boy already.”

“Aren’t you attached to Leo?”

Leo rolled his eyes, “For the last time we’re just friends.”

“But if we could stay here, without Camelot ending up in ruin.” Merlin stopped to look right into Arthur’s eyes, “Would you want to leave or stay here.” the wizard glanced at Leo when he said the last part and both seemed to tense.

“Merlin-“

“I don’t know what I’m feeling right now Arthur.” Merlin growled out in frustration before taking a deep breath, “I wasn’t even aware that… I mean all this time I thought that you and Leo-just give me some time to process all of this… If I found a way to save Camelot and still stay here would you let me?”

The king let out a deep breath as he rubbed his temples in frustration, Leo stared up at him in concern and the blonde caught his gaze. The teen just shrugged before Arthur sighed for what must have been the hundredth time that night.

“Fine, if you can find a way then you can stay but only if you find a way.” Arthur said clearly, “If I go back I’ll need you to come with me Merlin, there’s much I don’t understand about magic and if I’m going to right the wrongs that both I and my father have caused then I’m going  to need your help.”

Merlin took a deep breath, “I understand. Thank you Arthur.”

“We’ll see how thankful you are when I call in this debt a few years from now. I expect you to do anything I ask of you and more.” Merlin just huffed out a snort while Leo gave a small smile, “You’re totally going to ask Chase out aren’t you?”

“I-“

“I’m not saying I don’t approve. I’m just telling you not to hurt him, Chase cares a lot more than people think. If you do decide to stay with him then don’t mess this up, or you’ll have me to deal with.” Leo ended seriously only for the moment to break when Arthur spoke, “What on earth are you going to do, kitten slap him to death?”

“Hey, I’m a lot stronger than I look.” Leo huffed as he folded his arms across his chest, “Saved you on the last mission didn’t I?”

“A mission you weren’t actually supposed to be on.”

“Oh please like I was going to stay here with mom’s bridge club when I could’ve been getting my hero on.”

“You’re going to get yourself hurt someday.”

“I’ll cross that bridge when I get to it.”

“What was the name of that theater next to the warehouse? You said we’d go see a moving picture-“

Merlin gave a snort of amusement as they started rattling off again when the front door opened and all three paused to look up and find Chase walking into the door.

“Hey guys, what’s up?” Chase said looking over the room and Merlin suddenly realized for the first time that Chase always blushed when he saw him or he walked into the room.

How the hell did he miss that?

The room remained quiet and Chase frowned, “Something wrong?”

Merlin took a deep breath, “I need to talk to you.”

“Ohkay about what-“ Before the super genius could finish Merlin grabbed his wrist and pulled him all the way to the lab doors on the other side of the kitchen before they both stepped in and the doors closed.

Arthur and Leo watched them from their seat until Leo just let out a sigh.

“We’ll there goes something.”

Arthur’s head gave a tilt, “They’ll be fine, Merlin has a good head on his shoulders.”

Leo scoffed, “Yeah right, he thought that you and I we’re having an affair remember?”

“It was a simple mistake, misplaced emotions perhaps.” Arthur said thoughtfully before giving a snort, “Although he is seriously mistaken.”

“Yeah I mean, we don’t look like we’re dating…” Leo’s face suddenly fell and he bit his lip in thought, “Do we?”

Arthur looked down at the teen and saw their position with Leo practically sitting on his lap and his arm wrapped around the teen’s shoulders. Leo noticed it too and the two seemed to immediately move apart with Arthur sitting at least half a foot away and Leo leaning on the arm rest of the couch.

The teen gave an awkward cough as he got up from the couch and Arthur did the same with both moving in opposite directions, “I promised my mom I’d help her with some stuff…”

“Bree said she needed some help.”

The room became silent and empty, Eddy beamed on the moment both were out of view and let out a disgusted sigh.

“Finally, I thought I might have to say something.”

**The end**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> Yeah, basically it’s like; they never noticed it before, but now that they’re thinking about it, they can’t stop thinking about it.
> 
> Lol, anyway
> 
> Please review


End file.
